1. Field of the Background
The present invention generally relates to construction materials, and more particularly, to a system for constructing a wall and a component thereof.
2. Description of the Background
Typical concrete wall structures are fabricated using concrete masonry units (CMU's—otherwise referred to as concrete blocks) that are positioned in courses atop a foundation and joined to one another by mortar. Ordinary CMU's include planar front and rear faces and, often, two or three spaced webs extending between the front and rear faces. The webs define one or two voids extending fully from top to bottom of the CMU. Outermost webs may comprise planar or recessed end faces of the CMU. The CMU is typically formed from cast concrete or other materials.
Building a structure using CMU's involves constructing one of more walls by assembling the CMU's together with other building structural components, insulating at least outer walls, covering inner portions of the outer walls and inner walls with gypsum board or plaster, and providing separate heating and/or cooling systems for the resulting structure. This is a time-consuming process that is best undertaken by skilled tradespersons, such as a mason, a heating and cooling contractor, a plasterer, and the like. The need for multiple tradespersons increases expense and involves complexity in terms of appropriately scheduling the various tradespersons during the construction process. Further, a delay involving one of the construction phases can result in an overall delay in constructing the structure, which, in turn, can further increase costs.
Shaw U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,432 discloses a retaining wall comprised of specialized blocks. Each block includes front, back, and two side walls that together define a void. Shaw discloses multiple embodiments, all of which include a means for interlocking adjacent blocks in the vertical and/or horizontal direction.
Blomquist et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,448 discloses a retaining wall system that comprises a plurality of different sized blocks assembled together in varying combinations to construct a retaining wall. Specifically, first, second, and third blocks are all of the same width but differ in length. Further, the second and third blocks have the same height, which is different than the height of the first block. Varying combinations of the first, second, and third blocks are assembled to form six different modules all of the same height, width, and depth.
Azar U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,951 discloses a block comprising first and second congruent panels joined together by at least one web. Each panel has vertical end edges with offset notches to interfit with the end edges of an adjacent block. The offset of the notches allows any two blocks to be placed adjacent to one another without orienting either face of the block in a particular direction. Specifically, at a first end, the notch on the edge of the first panel is on the outside of the block, while the notch on the edge of the second panel at the first end is on the inside of the block. At a second end, the notch of the first panel is on the inside of the block, and the notch of the second panel of the second end is on the outside of the block. Additionally, each of the first and second panels has lower and upper surfaces, wherein the lower surface is inset slightly and the upper surface protrudes slightly. The complementary shape permits a block to interfit with another block along the upper and lower surfaces.
Crespo U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,949 discloses a metal channel leveler utilized to level and to support a wall. In the preferred embodiment, the metal channel leveler becomes part of a footing. The leveler is positioned between two parallel form boards having wall footings and receives a first course of blocks. The top elevation of the form boards are above the bottom surface of the blocks of the first course. Once concrete is poured, the footing encompasses the leveler and a bottom portion of each block of the first course. The metal channel leveler comprises a steel channel with grooves along a bottom surface, a plurality of steel angles, and a plurality of threaded leveling screws. The steel channel is supported by the steel angles perpendicular to the channel fitting into the grooves. The ends of the angles rest on the form board wall footings. Each end has a threaded leveling screw to enable the user to adjust the height and level of the channel both crosswise and lengthwise. In another embodiment, the metal channel leveler is adapted for use on a floor slab. The leveler comprises a steel channel with sides having an outer surface, a plurality of ledges on the outer surfaces of the sides of the channel, and threaded machine screws in each ledge. The height or level of the channel is adjusted by rotating the machine screws.